Heartbeat
by Shannon10069
Summary: AU. One-Shot. What Tsuna thinks before he goes into surgery to get a life-threatening tumor removed before he dies of heart failure, the eyes of his lover, Hibari Kyoya, watching him nervously as he's wheeled away. 1827, 7YL, Yaoi, REUPLOAD.


**Heart-Beat**

**Summary:-** AU. One-Shot. What Tsuna thinks before he goes into surgery to get a life-threatening tumor removed before he dies of heart failure, the eyes of his lover, Hibari Kyoya, watching him nervously as he's wheeled away. 1827, 7YL, Yaoi, REUPLOAD.

**Warnings:-** Yeah, Kinda depressing. No character death, AU so it isn't anything to do with the mafia, and most of the memories will be fake in this. Don't like depressing things with happy endings? Please click the 'back' button, now. Tsuna's POV, most likely OOC, but that's due to the kind of story. Enjoy. Leave a Review please.

**Note:-** If Tsuna addresses our lovable skylark as 'Kyoya', it's based in the future. If he calls him by 'Hibari-san', it's in the past.

* * *

_'If I were to die, could I die in your arms, Kyoya?'_

_He told me that was such a stupid question, telling me that he'd protect me and that I wouldn't be dying any time soon. I laughed at that, and then shrugged it off. I trust him, that he really would protect me so that I wouldn't die._

_But why did such a thing have to happen?_

_Two months after I asked that very question:-_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you have a tumour right next to your heart," said a nurse solemnly. "If you don't get it removed within the next two weeks, I'm afraid you'll die of heart failure."

I clung to Kyoya's arm, tears welling in my eyes as I coughed, feeling pale, slender fingers stroked through my hair as I was embraced tightly. Why did this have to happen? I could feel his distress, his worry, but he kept a stone-cold expression as a way to make it seem like he wasn't upset.

"K-Kyoya..." I whimpered. That promise he made to me, how was he meant to keep it now? If I didn't get it removed, then I would die. Besides, even though Hibari got paid a lot by working as a lawyer, with the money he had, including my savings that I got from my part-time waiter job, the surgery would probably cost too much. There was only two weeks, we couldn't possibly get the amount of money needed. Maybe I should just dig myself an early grave...

"Book the nearest session for surgery," said Hibari, causing me to pale and then look at him with wide eyes. The nurse looked up on the computer and told us that the nearest date was a week and a half away.

"Kyoya, we won't have enough money to pay for it!" I cried in exasperation. Kyoya didn't seem affected by it, just kept hugging me tightly as he nodded towards the nurse, who looked at me seriously.

"Do you give consent to the surgery?" she asked.

"NO!" I shouted, before quieting myself. "I m-mean... We don't have enough money to pay for it and-"

"Payment isn't expected right now." she said gently. "It is expected after surgery, if the patient survives the shock."

I tensed in Kyoya's grip, but he still hugged me tightly, soothing me unconsciously.

"I won't force you to do it, Tsunayoshi..." said Kyoya softly. "But if you want to live, I'll get the money for then..."

I gulped, then looked at Kyoya through tear-filled eyes. He was being deadly serious, and somehow, my heart clenched painfully. I took a deep breath, before nodding shakily.

"Yes..." I whispered. "I-I'll take the date..."

* * *

_When we got home home that day, I ran up to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaping onto the bed and curling up into a ball, bawling my eyes out as I clung to my chest._

_I wanted to curse, I wanted to kick out, I just wanted this to be a horrible, horrible dream. Kyoya knocked delicately on the door, asking if he could come in. In anger, I yelled at him to go away, grabbing the glass lamp and smashing it off the door, not even comprehending the glass that cut into my palm._

_I waited for him to come in and tell me off for breaking the rather expensive lamp we had forked out on when we first bought the place, but I didn't hear a sound, just a slight shuffle and the soft footsteps that went down the stairs. I choked quietly, burrowing my head in pillows. Was he mad at me now? Would he forgive me?_

* * *

Swinging the front door open, I bolted up the stairs, despite the fact that my lover tried to stop me. There was a loud bang noise as the door was slammed shut and then a thudding noise as I threw myself at the bed, reaching for the pillows and stuffing my face into it, crying my eyes out whilst trying to muffle it.

I clung to my chest, wanting to curse the person who was trying to ruin my perfectly happy life. I wanted to curse myself for asking Kyoya such a question all those months ago, I really should have thought about it. It must have hurt him a lot to hear me ask that question and then hurt him more to hear that I was ill, so ill that it was fatal.

I wanted to kick out, damn that hospital, why couldn't they just say I had heart-burn from eating to much junk food or maybe just a strained muscle in my chest? Why did they have to say a tumour? Worst of all, a cancerous one?

A gentle knock knocked me from my senses as I raised my head slowly, looking at the door with wide eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, can I come in?" called a voice, obviously Kyoya since no one else should be in the house. I knew he wanted to help me, but my reaction was quite different that one most would expect.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, looking round and grabbing an expensive lamp that was on our bedside cabinet. Throwing it as hard as I could, it smashed across the door, some of it coming back and landing on the bed. As I widened my eyes in shock and placed my palms down on the bed, I didn't even notice the glass that cut into my flesh. What did I just do?

"I'll be downstairs if you want me," I raised my hands, covering my chapped lips as I whispered a quiet 'sorry'. What did I just do? I didn't mean to! Oh no... Was he mad at me? My skylark can't be upset with me! No...

All the while, I never noticed the blood that dripped off my palm and over my lips, didn't notice it either when it slowly slid down and dripped off my chin and onto the clean, white, silk sheets I sat on. I wanted to scream my sorry out to him, but I didn't.

I just listened to the soft footsteps that went down the staircase as I slowly allowed myself to fall back and land back on the soft mattress, screaming into my pillow over the pain I currently felt. I was such a terrible person.

* * *

_After that, I was sure Kyoya would hate me, but why did he come back? He came back, opened the door quietly with a small tray in one of his hands, two cups of tea , a couple of biscuits and two slices of ginger cake sitting atop of it._

_I pretended to be asleep, holding my forced in tears as he placed the tray down and picked up the remains of glass off the bed, making sure not to cut himself as he walked over to the other side off the room and placing them in the bin without making a sound. He then walked over to me, picking me up gently, the way he usually does when I had fallen asleep on the sofa, pulling the sheets back and placing me back down, covering me so I was as snug as a bug._

_I was sure he intended to leave me alone once more, but I felt the tense atmosphere surround him as he kneeled down and grabbed my arm, turning it round and then running a finger over my blood stained hand._

_He whispered softly in my ear, positive I was awake._

_'Tsunayoshi...'_

* * *

He hates me. He must hate me.

I heard the door open and I held back my tears, just waiting for him to tell me it was over. I heard the light rattle of a tray- was that the tea-set tray? Did he make our night-time tea? If so, then he most likely made green tea, and brought up some biscuits and ginger cake, but then again, he might be intending to whack me on the head with it.

He placed the tray down, skimming over the sheets and the carpet and lifting the shards of glass so no one cut their feet later. He then walked over to the other side of the room and placed it in the bin, the slight rustle of the bag in it making me shiver.

He then came over to my side, picking me up the way he would if I had fallen asleep on the sofa, pulling back the sheets and placing me back down, tucking in so I wouldn't be cold.

I was sure he was going to leave me now, but I felt this... sudden tenseness fill the room? He grabbed my arm and tilted it round, stroking one slim finger down my bloodied palm. I shuddered, feeling a nail go across the wound I accidentally made.

"Tsunayoshi..." murmured Hibari. "You should have come and seen me if you hurt yourself."

"I thought you'd be mad at me for smashing the lamp..." I said bitterly, opening my eyes and allowing my tears to fall.

"Of course not," said Kyoya soothingly, running his fingers through my scalp once more. "I would have been mad at a herbivore if they did it, but never at you, my dear Tsunayoshi."

"Sorry..." I whispered quietly, his thumb brushing over my left cheek and catching the tear that was yet to fall. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, a-and I'm sorry for smashing the lamp... I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi." soothed Kyoya. I smiled through my tears, nuzzling his hand and allowed him to pull me to his chest as I cried.

* * *

_Kyoya is totally different from when he was younger. He changed after the big incident that happened to him in school. I can remember... he used to be vicious, unkind and cold to everyone. I don't understand why, but he opened his heart up to me just enough for me to peek._

_But the question was, why did he allow me and only me to look? I soon found out the answer all those years ago... seven years I think? If I remember correctly that is._

* * *

"Hibari-san!" I shouted out, somehow managing to shake off my friend Gokudera-kun, who was paranoid that Hibari was most likely trying to plot some murder scheme against me, avoided a long, cheerful conversation with Yamamoto as he casually asked if I wanted to play baseball with him, and barely escaped a hug from Haru, who 'apparently' had this huge crush on me, no-good Tsuna.

Last time I saw Hibari-san, he had gotten himself into a fight with Mukuro-san, and after that, he had stormed out, cursing about damn herbivore's and snarled at anyone who so much as looked at him. I wanted to go after him, but Gokudera-kun had clung to me, practically screaming that Hibari-san was cursed!

Shaking my head and trying to shake the thought of a possessed Hibari-san from my head, I burst into the reception room, squeaking to myself since I forgot to knock before freezing at the sight. Next to the window, the blind shut and the person staring at the floor was Hibari Kyoya...

And he was crying. I've never seen him cry. I didn't know what to do, and it was clear that he hadn't noticed my presence. I covered my mouth, still unsure on what to do, until Hibari's head snapped up and looked my way, a tear rolling down his cheek as cold-steel onyx eyes glared at me.

"Why the hell are you here, Herbivore?" he growled lowly, causing me to take a step back. I nibbled my lip nervously.

"I wanted to make sure Hibari-san was okay-" I let out a shriek as Hibari-san had appeared in front of me, slamming me into a wall.

"How dare you come in here without permission," he snarled, glaring into my honey-brown eyes with the intent to kill. Letting out a small whimper, my eyes trailed down and widened at the steel tonfa was was inches away from my throat. I shouldn't have come. Hibari-san wanted to be alone.

Considering I was about to be bitten to death, I might as well push my luck.

"Hibari-san, w-why were you crying?" I whispered, my expression screaming fear. At that Hibari-san paused, before narrowing his eyes.

"A lowly Herbivore such as yourself should not be asking me questions such as that," he said bluntly, slowly brushing the steel weapon he always had on him across my neck. "You were the one shrieking in the cafeteria as I fought Rokudo Mukuro, aren't you?"

I blushed a bright red, wanting to deny it, but it was the truth.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He even knew my name? That didn't look like a good sign.

"H-Hai..." I mumbled uncertainly, feeling my heart pound. I watched him check me over, before my eyes latched onto the dried up tear-stains running down his cheeks. He was pale, raven hair framing his face nicely, his eyes being the most strike-out feature. I found myself entranced, unsure on what to say.

"Hn," he withdrew his tonfa and then walked away from me, sitting back on the sofa and curling up.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly, surprised not to have a glare at my back.

"... Stupid Herbivore..." Hibari-san muttered, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I took a guess.

"Rokudo Mukuro?"

With that, he snarled, and I recoiled and hit the wall behind me again even though no visible threat was there. Hibari-san just seemed so... angry...

"..." Hibari-san gave a slight nod, still hiding his face.

"What did he do?" I asked quietly. Hibari looked at me, most likely wondering if he should bite me to death before turning back to staring blankly at a coffee table.

"He mocked my parents deaths," he growled. "He told me the love they showed me was all but an illusion. I swear, I'm going to kill that bloody pineapple."

I nearly choked. Pineapple? Seriously? Now that I think about it, Mukuro did have that pineapple haircut...

"What happened to your parents?" I asked without thinking, before covering my mouth in horror. I shouldn't be so nosy! That was like... A crime, right?

"They died in a shoot-out at a mall," he replied bluntly. I bowed my head, ashamed.

"I s-see..." I mumbled. "Thanks... for telling me something like that. I really had no right to ask and-"

"Shut up Herbivore," he said, glowering at me. "You'll report here after school for the next seven days for skipping class to talk to me. End of discussion."

Eh? How unfair!

* * *

_That was the day me and Kyoya became friends. After around a year, we became so much closer, into something much more precious._

_He asked me out and told me he loved me. His head was bowed as if he was afraid to say he was gay, but then he told me that his parents always wished for him to have a beautiful wife. I could understand that. My mom also wanted me to have the same future, to have a loving wife and for me to have a successful, well paying job._

_But when I said the words 'I love you too', I knew I could never be happier. Especially after my first kiss._

* * *

A blush covering my features, I sat on a stool as my mom combed through my wild brown locks, laughing and giggling, telling me that I had to bring over the pretty raven haired girl to visit. I nodded, never really intending to show her since she would freak out over Hibari-san being a boy.

Hibari-san told me to tell her that he was a girl. I refused to tell her a name though, and she pouted, claiming to find out her name later. Too bad Hibari-san was a boy, ne?

Running out the house, I bowed in apology around the corner to Hibari-san himself, who merely smiled and called me a 'late-herbivore', but he didn't seem bothered.

Linking arms with him, I smiled brightly. From what I knew, we were going to get something to eat. I tried to remember what Hibari-san liked to eat. He wasn't fond of shellfish, I knew he liked things with beef in them, just like me, but the only place that done decent beef was that really expensive and the place was at the other side of town.

"Hibari-san-"

"Kyoya," he corrected, looking around the round and the walking quickly to the other side.

"Kyoya," I corrected myself. "Where are we gong?"

"The park," he replied, causing me to blink in confusion. "I have food, don't worry."

"O-Oh..." I murmured, following at his tail closely. Mom warned me to protect my girlfriend from the thugs that wandered around at night and I had nodded, knowing that it was going to be the other way around, that my boyfriend would protect me. Hibari-san was acting very cautious after all, he actually punched the drunken guy who dared lay a finger on me.

Taking a sudden turn, I felt myself being brought into the back of the park, a bit where moonlight shone down under a sakura tree. A basket was already there, so were blankets and something to sit on. He guided me other, sitting me carefully down and smiling as I toppled slightly, feeling protective arms wrap around me.

"Thank you," I said shyly, sitting down and closing my eyes as pale fingers ruffled my hair.

"It's okay," he said gently, sitting down next to me and bringing out fizzy juice, since neither of us were even of age to drink alcohol. Most of the contents of the basket were some form of sweet tasting foods, some sandwiches and shockingly, some beef.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said, looking at Hibari-san- Kyoya, with a gleeful look. "Did you make all of this?"

Hibari nodded, sipping a little from his can. I continued beaming, shivering lightly and then blinked when I felt a blanket over my shoulders. He handed me a a sandwich, which I took willingly enough since I was starving, thanking him once again.

It was then the question popped out.

"How do you feel towards me, Tsunayoshi?"

E-Eh?" I looked at him, blowing air up to blow brown locks away from my face as as I tried to answer the quite abrupt question. Could I really say 'I love you' when we'd only been dating for a while? Hibari-san's expression softened, before he leaned forwards and whispered in my ear, slowly and delicately.

"I love you."

I blushed once more, my cheeks turning a nice rosy red. I managed to mouth the words back, which caused him to laugh as he pulled me close, locking our lips together in one swift action. I didn't fight it at all, it felt like it just... fitted.

Opening my mouth just slightly, I allowed his tongue to enter, knowing that even if I deepened the kiss, Hibari-san wouldn't take it any further. I was under-age after all.

After a few moments, my first kiss ended, leaving me breathless and Hibari wiped at the slight trail of saliva running down my chin.

"Do you have anything to say, Tsunayoshi?"

"I l-love you, Hi- K-Kyoya..."

* * *

_And after all those fond memories, it leads to the day just before my surgery. I had grown pale and had been rushed to hospital on two counts after taking seizures. Kyoya was visibly distressed, clinging to my hand each time I choked and every time I gasped for air from my gas mask._

_He stayed by my side, always. He didn't get mad at me when I retched blood and got it over his good suit. He didn't get mad when I fell over and shattered the tea-set that had been in his family for generations. That's most likely the reason I loved him so much. He was always there for me._

_I... I couldn't bare the look on his face the day before my surgery, I had to go in a day early, which was miraculous since there was no space available that day. I feel guilty for the old lady who died before she could get treated. I was glad that I knew someone could get treatment a day sooner since I'd filled a different spot. Strange thing to think as you choked on your own blood, no?_

_'I'll be waiting for you, Tsunayoshi.' Kyoya whispered tenderly in my ear._

* * *

"K-Kyoya-!" I choked, spluttering blood across his clean white shirt and clinging to him, desperately trying to gain my breath back. I lay in hospital, my chest broke into a painful spasm as a nurse acted quickly around me, securing a gas mask on my face and pressing against my upper chest in an attempt to clear my lungs.

After a few moments, I spluttered once more, feeling blood run down my face. Kyoya clutched at my hand, whispering sweet nothings into my ear in an attempt to soothe me as my breathing slowly turned back to it's regular rate.

"Tsunayoshi, it's okay..." he said, wiping the blood away with his hand and kissing me softly on the cheek, brushing back sweaty brown locks from my face. Looking at him with darkened hues, wanting to believe his words, but I knew he was wrong. Of course it was wrong. It hurt, it hurt to breathe. It hurt when I choked on my own blood and my chest spasmed. The thing that hurt most was when I saw Kyoya cry. It was... One of the worst things that I never wanted to see again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hibari, Mr. Sawada," said a nurse, standing at the door with a clipboard in hand as she looked at the two of us with a nervous expression. "I don't think Tsunayoshi Sawada will be able to survive the night."

I tensed, as did Kyoya. I wouldn't survive the night? No... That wasn't fair! Kyoya worked skin-and-bone to get the money for it and I wasn't going to be able to live until that date? No...

"Luckily." she cut in, before I burst into tears. "A session has just opened up. You'll have to be quick though, it starts in ten minutes."

"T-Ten minutes?" I choked. There wasn't even a full guarantee that I'd make it through surgery, so that meant...

I maybe only had ten minutes left with Kyoya.

The nurse nodded in gentle understanding, leaving the room as I burst into tears, feeling my lovable skylark embrace me, in the tightest way he could without hurting me.

"Tsunayoshi..." he whispered, his voice strained. I could sense it. He was going to cry again.

"N-No..." I cried, my hands winding round his waist as the gas mask on my mouth bumped into his stomach. "Please d-don't cry..."

Kyoya seemed surprised by my actions, his mood instantly changing and the tears that were yet to fall from his eyes dried up in an instant as he kissed my forehead, once again running his fingers through my hair. It was a natural thing now, he would do that whenever my heart was close to breaking.

It felt like decades later, me and Kyoya in a tight embrace, when doctors came in the room with the intent to wheel me away into the theatre where most surgery's were done. My heart skipped a beat. I was scared. Really, really scared.

Kyoya stepped back from me, squeezing my hand once last time as a doctor gave me a solemn nod, changing the gas I was inhaling into a sleeping one, that made my weakened body drowsy almost immediately.

Just before I got wheeled away, Kyoya appeared next to me once more, whispering in the most gentle way possible.

"I'll be waiting for you, Tsunayoshi."

I gave the tiniest of nods before closing my eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow me whole as I heard the slight skid noise the wheels made as I was rolled quickly out the room. I couldn't quite understand it, but I could feel Kyoya's tears hit my unconscious face, the slight tap noise as it hit the floor, even though it was impossible.

After that, I'm not too sure what happened. I honestly think...

* * *

_I died._

_I really, truly think I died._

_I couldn't feel anything, and as I clawed at this bleak, dark world I was trapped in, releasing a silent scream as everything around me froze. I choked, clinging to my now cold skin and cried out, cried out for someone to save me. Everyone who was there for me through my illness._

_My mom, who stayed with me while Kyoya was at work, trying to make enough money for me to have surgery as well._

_Gokudera, who came all the way from Italy where he managed a successful firework/dynamite company and did all he could to help me, running out to get the shopping and even paying for most of it, keeping me company and making me feel like I was never alone._

_Yamamoto... He quit his tour with his baseball team, knowing full well he could get thrown off the team for his disobedience, but he refused to stay when he knew there was a high chance I was going to die._

_Ryohei and Kyoko sent their encouragements, apologizing that they couldn't come over from where they were in New York. They simply didn't have the money to do so._

_Chrome had popped by and gave him her best wishes, Mukuro came along too, also doing the same and warning me not to tell Kyoya that he'd been through, or he'd have his head._

_Lambo had come through once, it was nice, he tried to strike a conversation up with me until I told him that it was okay, that he could go and that I'd still appreciate the fact he came to see me. He told me his girlfriend I-Pin wished me luck._

_The person I was really screaming for was Kyoya. He promised to protect me, to keep me away from the dark, but there wasn't anything he could do._

_I was going to die._

_...Wasn't I?_

* * *

"We're losing him!" shouted a doctor, most of the doctors running around and grabbing bags of blood to pump back into me. While I was unconscious, Kyoya was at the viewing point, his hand resting on the glass as he widened his eyes, hearing the loud beeping noises from the other room.

"We've managed to remove the tumour doctor!" shouted a nurse.

"Staunch the bleeding!" he shouted once more. Kyoya tightened his fist. He was worried and full of dread, he wanted to just run in there and hold me. Actually, he nearly did when he saw my whole body spasm, blood spluttering from my mouth as I scrunched up my face.

"Doctor! The sleeping gas and the pain killers aren't working!"

"Put him into a comatose state! It's his only chance..."

Kyoya turned round and walked away, coming into contact with a wall and punching a hole right through it. He was worried about my well-being. He wanted to say 'I love you' to the one he loved and to hold me against his chest, laughing and kissing me affectionately under the moonlight once more.

That's all he wanted. He felt his heart-beat skip when he heard a scream. My scream.

My damn pain-filled scream.

* * *

_After that, a month had passed. I was alive, but I hadn't awoken._

_When the doctor suggested that Kyoya finally let me go, he had snarled in return, point-blank refusing to do so. He was determined that I would wake up, but I wasn't so sure myself._

_The cold darkness still surrounded me, making me quiver and shake in fear as I allowed tears to roll freely from my eyes. I was scared, I was alone. I want to hug him, my skylark._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I would have screamed it in every language as long as he could hear me say it to him. If I am going to die, will I at least be allowed to say those words one last time? And if I am going to die, I'd want to die in Kyoya's arms. That is my wish. My final wish._

* * *

"I love you... I love you... I lo-ve... y-you..."

Kyoya said 'I love you too' every time my unconscious form mumbled the words. Continuing to shake and tremble, tears still leaked from my eyes even though I didn't know. From my point-of-view, I was trapped in a cage, in the dark. In Kyoya's point of view, I was a bird that wished to break free from its binds, to soar free and meet up with another who awaited his return.

Kyoya was thinking about it. I was coherent enough to mumble, so why wouldn't I wake up?

Unless...

Kyoya figured it out. He knew I wanted to awake, I was just scared to open my eyes.

"Wake up, my dear Tsunayoshi. Open your eyes."

I could hear him. His voice, it urged me to open my eyes. But why would I want to open my eyes when these claws kept me blinded?

"Please Tsunayoshi. Please wake up."

If Kyoya asked, then I would. But I was scared. What if I opened my eyes and I was somewhere I didn't want to be?

"I'm still waiting..."

That was it. I needed to open my eyes. Scrunching them a few times, they opened slowly, only to be blinded with a bright light. And... It hurt. My vision was hazy, my chest was throbbing and my head felt heavy. The only thing that prevented me from screaming with my dry, damaged throat was the hand that clung to my own, stroking it gently.

"Everything is okay," a voice whispered to me. "I won't let any of these herbivore's hurt you."

"K-Ky...Kyo-ya..." I whispered dryly. "I-I'm ali-ve, righ-t?"

"Do you honestly think I would let you die that easily?" he said, leaning over and pecking my cheek. "When you go back to sleep, some doctors are going to have some serious hell to pay, saying you probably won't wake up again!"

"H-How long was I-I-I out?" I choked, grabbing at my throat. I need something to drink. Stat. Kyoya could see this and removed the mask from my face, which brought an instant wave of dizziness to me a a glass was pressed gingerly against my lips. I drank it's contents gladly, anything to relieve my constricting throat.

"I need to tell a doctor you woke up," said Kyoya suddenly, pulling the glass away and placing the mask over my face once more. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back."

"D-Don't go," I croaked, reaching my hand out weakly in an attempt to stop him. I only just got to see him again, and now he was leaving?

"I'll be back in a moment, Tsunayoshi," he said. I wanted to call, but my throat prevented me.

"I l-love you..."

He stopped at the door, looking over to me and smiled.

"I love you too Tsunayoshi."

* * *

_After I woke up, I was allowed to return home after eleven days, having numerous check-ups before returning home in a just bought wheel-chair._

_Kyoya treated me carefully, as if I was easily breakable. He wouldn't let me do anything, not even reach over and change the channel for the television. He told me that he wanted me to recover._

_And that's when he had to surprise me._

* * *

I drank green tea carefully, trying not to spill any on my bandaged chest. Kyoya had just gone downstairs, promising me that he'd come back up. I was beginning to get my appetite back, and waves of hunger hit me with a vengeance. Kyoya kept bringing me food, so I was sure he was off to bring me more, but I was shocked at what he did when he returned.

Entering the room, swiftly, he kneeled down and brought out a small, light-blue box and opened it, revealing a gold ring with orange and purple gems.

"Marry me, Tsunayoshi?"


End file.
